


War Time Nap Time

by Jedi Days and Jedi Nights (AcademySenseiIruka)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Cuddle Pile, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overworked, Protective clones, Sleepy Cuddles, but for his own good, clone cuddle pile, posessive clones, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/pseuds/Jedi%20Days%20and%20Jedi%20Nights
Summary: Obi-wan has been overworking himself again and Cody is left asking very important questions like... Is it still a mutiny if it's to protect the General?
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan & Clones
Comments: 63
Kudos: 749





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fick, so I hope it works.

Cody stared at him, he could feel the glare and Cody's irritation mixed with concern in the force without looking for them. A few moments of silence passed till the commander seemed to realize he had lost this particular battle of wills and went to retire with his brothers.

'Good', Obi-wan thought absentmindedly as he worked. It was cuddle pile night and the vod'e must be desperate for their recreational 'slumber party' since they'd created the space for the pile almost as soon as they'd returned from their mission, about 2 hours ago.

But apparently Obi-wan had been wrong. With the soft swipe of the door, Cody marched back in a few moments later. This time, instead of arguing the General should get some sleep, he was offered a steaming-hot fresh cup of tea.

"Thank you, Cody." He said kindly before tasting the drink. "Perfect as always." His compliment was not met with the expected smile, instead, Cody continued to monitor him closely.

Obi-wan sighed. "I'm sorry commander, I promise you. Once this war is over, I will sleep." The joke was also met with a steely gaze. But Obi-wan had no time to coddle his overprotective commander. The force would sustain him as it had every day for the past three weeks.

The general swallowed down a healthy gulp of guilt as he got back to work. Tho he'd definitely owe Cody later for all the stress he was causing the man.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed as he worked. Too focused on his responsibilities to be concerned with anything like the passage of time but as Obi-wan continued to occasionally sip his tea, a heavy fatigue seemed to collide with him. He grappled with the force to keep himself awake, heaving off the exhaustion with an almost physical force push. He had so much work to do.

His head sagged forward as if on its own accord. The angle was sure to cause plenty of neck issues for him tomorrow, if he truly fell asleep. Reaching across his desk, he plucked up his datapad and set an alarm for 10 minutes. After his micro nap, he'd get back to work. He just needed a few moments to...

%%%%%

Obi-wan opened blurry eyes as he felt his body lifted up into unknown arms.

"It's alright General." A clone trooper cooed softly down at him... Cody? For some reason, Obi-wan struggled to identify the trooper in the force.

Not quite awake enough to argue, the Jedi growled in protest at being held. But instead of being set down, he felt the rumble of a laugh just under his ear.

Despite the embarrassing predicament of being carried like a child, Obi-wan was still to foggy-headed to move. He dug into the force to help wake himself up but was answered with a deep echo, like a vacant cavern. Confused, he had no choice but to begrudgingly allow the gentle movements of the trooper to rock him back to sleep. Distantly he heard a swift switch movement of a door opening and figured he'd be dropped off in his quarters, but instead, he was lowered down to rest against a warm and soft nest of bodies.

They welcomed him, seeming to absorb him even before he opened his eyes again.

"Cody?" he mumbled in confusion.

Another body lay down next to him and soon after, warm arms wrapped around him. "Shush, go back to sleep. We will keep watch and keep you safe."

"But the reports-"

"Shush."

"The-" A warm hand cupped across his eyes. Plunging him into complete darkness and more arms wrapped gently around him. Massaging him, lulling him and coaxing him to sleep. He had another protest on his tung when a low hum behind him began whispering about the promise of sweet dreams. A Manoden lullaby he could have decyphered, had he been a bit more coherent. But at present, he was far too comfortable to manage.

The great Negotiator of the GAR, had finally lost the battle of wills.

He reflexively tugged the closest body towards him. Not quite rationally deciding to, he moved purely by instinct as he coiled up close to the soft body that gave the most comfort. He sighed, sagging even further into the pile and he was met with a chorus of gasps and coos.

"I didn't think it'd actually work." Someone stage whispered, their voice high with surprise.

"Shush, don't wake him. The force suppressant isn't strong and doesn't last." Another voice chastised.

Before the groggy Jedi could parse out what was said, he was pulled even closer against the one he suspected was Cody. The Jedi tucked his face against the commander's warm neck and felt himself melt further as a hand nestled on his head. Deft fingers soothing away any remaining worries or thoughts. He tried one last time to protest, tho at this point even he wasn't sure why. Just a lazy sleepy moan before an answering hand stroked him along his neck and back.

His world dimmed past sounds. Even the lullaby drifted beyond his reach and the warm arms, cradling him gently, merged into one large blanket cocooning him in safety and security.

He mumbled something, something grateful but beyond recognition, and that was it. For the first time in a month, he slipped beneath a silky barrier into the realm of dreams.

%%%%%

He awoke, hours or perhaps days later, in a state of contented relaxation he wouldn't have been able to recognize from the last time he was awake.

Kix hovered above him. Some kind of instrument flashing in his hand. Eventually, he pulled the device away and smiled sweetly down at his general.

"Everything is fine sir, don't worry. Just go back to sleep." The medic brought his hand up to softly pet the Jedi till his eyes slipped closed. A warm arm tugged him closer in what felt more like a hug and with a smile and hug of his own, Obi-wan drifted off once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan wakes up from his nap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to my wonderful beta reader Kitkatkim3. Seriously, you are the best.
> 
> Also to Floris_Oren, who really help motivate me to add to this. Thank you very much for all your support.

His mind buzzed on the edges of wakefulness, well-rested and energized but his body just hadn't caught up yet. It lay heavily as a comfortable lethargy hummed around him in the force.

Without thinking, he yawned and stretched like a sunning loth cat before carelessly draping himself over whatever uneven surface he was currently laying on.

Ever so slowly, he peeled his eyes open to see the muted gray ceiling of the... training arena?

Obi-wan blinked in a confused pout. 'Training arena, why would he be out here?' He thought, propping himself up. Around him were several scattered bodies of the 212. Most, from what he could tell, were soundlessly sleeping. The few who were awake, strangely enough, pretended to be asleep. And from them, he could feel a gradual sense of guilt growing in the force.

As he sat up completely his movements roused a few clones who looked up at him with sleep doped smiles before freezing, eyes widening, before quickly glancing away. Their guilt leaking into the room soon after.

All except for Cody, who practically lay underneath him and simply remained calm and watchful as he surveyed his Jedi process his current situation.

Obi-wan recalled briefly waking up to Kix giving him some sort of medical scan and telling him to go back to sleep, and before that he was... in his office working... no, he was being told to get some sleep. His freshly awakened mind quickly gathered the pieces together.

"Was I drugged?" He asked and at his words, the clones closest to the door made a break for it. As the doors swished closed Obi-wan sent a glare towards his Commander who, at very least had the decency to look sheepish at the cowardly antics of his unit.

"Cody, I'd appreciate an explanation, now if you please." It wasn't often Obi-wan gave a direct order that demanded to be followed without excuses but this was definitely one of those times.

"From a certain point of view, no sir, you weren't drugged." Came the elusive yet honest reply.

"What do you mean, 'from a certain point of view'?" Obi-wan challenged in a clipped Coruscanti accent.

"I mean, you did not receive, in any form, a drug to curtail your ability to make decisions or impede your judgment. You were in charge of your faculties the entire time." The commander replied, bravely starring down the suspicious gaze of his Jedi.

Sensing something was unsaid, Obi-wan continued to press the issue. "Then what 'technically' was I given?"

"A mild force suppressor."

A spike of fear shot through the general at those words and the Obi-wan turned completely towards his commander, adopting a defensive tilt to his posture.

"Either way sir." Cody snapped churlishly. "I don't regret what I did."

Taken aback, Obi-wan scowled folding his arms as his tone in turn, became sharp and challenging. "And pray tell, commander, why not?"

Cody leaked irritation and hurt across the force but his face betrayed none of the tangled emotions that churned inside him. "What I saw was a commanding officer, so carried away in the duties and responsibilities of running a third of the entire army, that he neglected basic human needs and self-care. It was out of control to the point that more drastic measures were necessary because 'said commanding officer' refused to see reason after being warned, time and time again, by those around him that his behavior was reckless and becoming dangerous for those under him."

Obi-wan scowled as Cody continued, in what Obi-wan was beginning to suspected was a memorized speech.

But Cody continued, no doubt his pent up emotions were compounded by how uncooperative he believed Obi-wan to have been as of recent. "If, said officer, had demonstrated a modicum of care to his own health, that he freely extended to others under his care, perhaps things would not have escalated to where they are now. But he didn't, so I do not apologize for responding with what I believe to be a proportional response."

Obi-wan was shocked into silence as Cody huffed irritably. 'He hadn't been that bad, had he?' But as Cody leveled a steady glare at Obi-wan, the jedi had to admit, he'd never seen Cody lose his temper in such a way before. Truthfully, Obi-wan was at a loss for how to respond and as Cody regained his composure, it gave Obi-wan enough time to reflect on his recent behavior... the long nights spent working... the many times he'd ignored medical advice or pulled rank to avoid being sent to his quarters.

"I understand it was not your intention to be such a blatant hypocrite," Cody said, tone still a bit too harsh for Obi-wan's comforts. Even so , it was his words that cut deeply, and to Obi-wan's shame, he realized how wrong he had been. He had ignored the worries of his men, disregarded their input like it was nonsense he had backed his own dear commander into a situation of practically committing treason.

Obi-wan bit the inside of his lip as he pulled away from Cody. "I, I apologize commander." His voice was soft, resigned as he hung his head. "I don't know what happened. I didn't realize that I had..."

"We know sir." and finally Cody's voice was soft. A warm arm reached out and brushed against his own. "We know you had no idea or relative control, that is why we stepped in."

Obi-wan gulped, this never should have happened. He never should have placed his own men into this-

"Stop that." Cody snapped as he sat up to lean into his general's space. "You don't get to beat yourself up over this. We are the ones who saw you falling apart and did nothing till it was this bad."

"I am a responsible adult." Obi-wan corrected. "I have the capacity to take care of myself, this was never your responsibility."

Whatever response Obi-wan had been expecting, it wasn't the growl from the surrounding 212 members in the room.

"Being responsible doesn't mean being alone, sir." a brave cadet argued and like a cork popping off a bottle, more voices poured out.

"Or that you have to do everything by yourself."

"Or that you can't have help when you need it."

"You can depend on us, sir."

Obi-wan looked around, eyes wide in surprised shock as the words of support continued. He blankly turned towards Cody, overwhelmed by the sudden affection. Silently begging, for what, he didn't know.

"Ne'johaa!" Cody ordered his vod without breaking eye-contact from Obi-wan. Obediently, the room fell still.

Shyly Obi-wan looked around at the bright hopeful and determined faces of the 212. "I thank you all for your... intervention." a slight blush colored his cheeks as the group beamed happily back at him. "And to circumvent any future issues, I believe we should arrange a code phrase of sorts. A way of letting me know I have gone beyond reason. A safe word or phrase if you will, to veto me the next time I do something like this."

"You think this will happen again?" Cody asked, with no small hint of sadness.

Obi-wan sighed as he turned away from Cody to watch the wall behind him. "Considering how blind I was to my own behavior, it is highly likely I will repeat myself. I hope there wont be a next time but if there is, I do not wish to put any of you into this same situation. To force you to," he trailed off. "To..."

"We understand sir." A young shiny named Blip spoke up.

"It's difficult to admit you have a problem." Cody began. "But when you need our help, we will be their for you." His voice was soft and warm and his words reflected in the force as affection, concern and comfort.

Obi-wan smiled sadly. He never should have forced Cody into this position. If only he had been better. If only he were stronger, more capable. Cody deserved better, they all did.

"If I may ask sir, why didn't you sleep?" Blip coaxed, drawing Obi-wan out from under his spiraling thoughts.

Obi-wan sighed again, he felt a tightness up his spine and made a concerted effort to loosen his muscles as he continued. "I understand that sleep is required for my species bit it still feels like a luxury in the face of so many more important things going on in this war."

A sharp trill of grief from the 212 flashed in the force at his words. It rolled in uncomfortably dissonance with his honest admission, and suddenly Obi-wan understood how horribly misguided his ideology had been.

"Sir," Cody's voice, so much like his brothers yet so different, whispered close. "We understand the Jedi don't function the way we do. You are sent on missions alone, taught and raised to avoid attachments, your own masters keep you at a distance as shinys, you are denied basic affection to the point most are unaware just how touch starved they are... but." And at the word, his voice dipped, deepening to a rich and dark purr that sent a subconscious shiver down Obi-Wan's spine. "... You are ours now." the words should have been alarming, as possessive as they were. But after a lifetime of emotional isolation, the promise of belonging sent a wanton flush through him.

Obi-wan blinked up at the serious expression Cody was giving him. Everso slowly, Obi-wan became distinctively aware of what the words truly meant. This was more than possession, this was a promise of belonging. This was carving out a shatterpoint that Obi-wan had never noticed before.

"We stood by and watched as you worked yourself beyond reason." Cody whispered lowly. "We did nothing as you abused your own force gifts to the point of harming yourself with your inability to stop and being unable to see it as a problem. Sir, you have become addicted to the need of tackling the problems of this war as tho it is solely your responsibility." Cody scowled. "The Jedi let that happen, WE let that happen... But that ends here." Cody declared.

Obi-wan blinked away sudden moisture in his eyes and shook his head vehemently. It was one thing to offer support but to harbor blame for Obi-wan's own actions, was unacceptable but before he could protest, Cody's warm hand reached up and gently cupped the back of his neck.

"I'm not asking for your cin vhetin." Cody said, giving a poignant pause as tho expecting Obi-wan to pick up on what was not said... that Cody was not asking for his cin vhetin right now, but someday Obi-wan would have to choose. To swear to the clones as one of their own or... remain as a member of the order. A light squeeze to the back of his neck refocused Obi-wan's attention back to Cody. The steely gold brown eyes zeroed in on him with a smoldering intensity. "Aliit ori'shya tal'din, family is more than blood. And I name you as my kin."

"Do you accept?" Cody asked, his voice falling back to the familiar soft cadence as the thumb at Obi-wan's neck began rubbing small smooth circles just behind his ear, coaxing a smile from the Jedi.

"Are you saying you wish to... adopt me?" Obi-wan asked.

Cody smiled, warm and soft. "In a way, yes but this is just consent for us to call you ours. You'd still have to choose us for a full 'adoption' but we will not force you if you aren't ready. For the time being, this is something we can offer, if you will accept it."

Dazed, Obi-wan scanned the carefully blank faces of the surrounding 212. They collectively held a breath as some invisible string was drawn up tight, ready to snap... They were offering him a place among them? Something not as a General above them but a vod along side them...

"Cyare, "Cody breathed. "Please, I need to know. Do you except that we name you as ours?"

"Yes." Obi-wan agreed and at his words, the shaterpoint broke, splitting Obi-wan's world apart and refocusing it in the same breath.

Cody reached out with his other hand and pulled Obi-wan into a hug as the vod whooped and hollered around them. Tho over Cody's shoulder, Obi-wan smiled as a few sour faced vod exchanged betting money.

"Finally." Cody breathed as they parted. A whimsical spark lit his eyes with with a mixture of relief and excitement. "And for the record, your code phrase for when you're over working yourself again, will be: Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman."

"... A... friend in need?" Obi-wan said after a few seconds of a pause to translate. He was out of practice but he had a feeling Cody and the others would make up for that soon enough.

Cody smiled knowingly, like he was already planning lessens. "It means 'A friend during danger is a true friend'. And that is the point I am trying to make Obi-wan. You are with us. You don't need to, and you shouldn't have to, carry the weight of a war alone. You have us."

"You're right Cody. I wish to apologies, Commander." Obi-wan said finally, slow and soft as a fond smile crept across his face. "I have been quite the pest of late, haven't I?"

"Yes." Cody grinned wide as he pulled Obi-wan against him and fell back into the cuddle pile. "but you're forgiven General."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. It's been ages since I've written anything because I've been struggling with a bit of writer's block. So it was honestly a fight to do this little chapter. Hopefully this will help me get back into writing and once I hit my stride, I'll come back and edit this better.
> 
> Also, I'm still considering writing what happens before the first chapter. Not sure tho.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering... the clones just gave him a force suppressor so he wouldn't be able to use the force to keep himself awake. So they didn't drug him in the conventional sense. (they only 'technically' drugged him)
> 
> Also, I'm toying with the idea of doing a prequel to this where the clones plot to drug him and discuss the moral dilemma of their actions. Is this technically a mutiny??? 
> 
> Or, I could do a fick that takes place after this. I haven't decided yet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five times Obi-Wan took (or was Forced) to take a nap.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119425) by [Floris_Oren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren)




End file.
